1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to driving data transmitting interfaces and, more particularly, to a universal serial bus driving device and method.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal serial bus (USB) is a common interface for transmitting data between network devices, such as routers and gateways. In one such data transmission, a data receiver sends a data request to a data transmitter via a USB interface after the data receiver requests data from the data transmitter. After receiving the request, the data transmitter prepares the requested data for the data receiver and transmits the requested data to the data receiver via the USB interface. The data receiver can send another data request only after having finished receiving the prepared data. Therefore, there is only one active transaction in the data transmitter at a time, which makes the data transmission inefficient.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the home devices to overcome the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.